Journey to The Heart of What Never Was
by Orboknown
Summary: my first published fanfic. Roxas is re awoken to fight a new threat by Xemnas. probably OOC.M for safety,but i dont think it's too graphic
1. Chapter 1

1 Chapter 1

"AAARRRGGGHHH" screamed Roxas as he fell down the chasm."How do I get into these situations?" he thought, seeing no end to his free fall. Oathkeeper and Oblivion were clenched tightly in his hands, but the two powerful Keyblades were of no use in the wide tunnel Roxas was dropping through.

The day had begun with Roxas being reborn, once again emerging from Sora to become his own person. Blinking against the sudden light, Roxas had seen Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey surrounding him. "Welcome back Roxas" King Mickey greeted him with a slight bow. "What happened that you guys need me?" Roxas asked, reflexively summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora, Riku, and Kairi called forth their Keyblades in return, Oathkeeper and Oblivion stared out at The Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn, and Destiny's Embrace.

King Mickey, his Kingdom Key D still sheathed, stepped between Roxas and the trio. "There is no reason to fight amongst ourselves. If all of you will set down your Keyblades, I can inform Roxas of the current situation. The King waited out a tense moment as Roxas glared at the trio before dismissing his blades. Mickey smiled as Riku, Sora and Kairi all followed suit. "Thank you all. Now Roxas, the reason you have been brought back is this; Xemnas is back. He has brought an army of knights with him. These knights can only be hurt by Keyblades, or at least these are the only weapons that we have seen do any damage to them.""Magic hasn't done anything, and neither has any other physical object."Riku cut in. "Donald's staff, Goofy's shield, Leon's gunblade, nothing hurts them. Not even Cloud's massive sword can scratch that armor."

"All four of you wield Keyblades. Sora even has that drive form trick. Why do you need me?" Roxas asked. "We just aren't enough" Kairi responded. "We can hold them off, but four or five of those knights falling isn't much. Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, even Sephiroth is helping to fend these knights off. It has been a standstill to this point, so we thought adding another keyblader would turn the tide against Xemnas. Now Sora spoke up, looking directly at Roxas. "We need you Roxas. Will you help us?""Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice" Roxas answered.

Chapter 2

Later that morning the five walked to the command center in Radiant Garden. "What I wanna know," Riku said, breaking the silence, "Is why Xemnas told his knights to back off." "What do you mean Riku?" Roxas asked. "Those knights of his attacked for days at a time. Just when we were about to break and fall back, they stopped and retreated. It doesn't make any

sense." answered Riku. "I assume we will know the reason soon enough." Mickey said. The quintet fell silent and soon reached a large building near the center of town. This building was

made of white stone, stood fifteen stories high, and had only four windows(all on the top floor). The door had no Keyhole and was made of two slabs of iron. Binding the two doors shut was a

gold band running the width of the doorway. King Mickey summoned his Kingdom Key D and touched it to the gold band. The band slid to the side and the doors swung inward, allowing them

to enter. "Nice bit of magic Cloud and Leon worked there" Mickey remarked. "I'll say" Roxas muttered.

Several minutes later the party had reached the fifteenth floor. Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth and

Yuffie were waiting there for them. "Nice to see you again Roxas." Cloud said. "Are my eyes

deceiving me? Can Cloud Strife and Sephiroth really be in the same room and not be tearing each

others throat out?" Roxas responded, slightly awed at the sight. "We did both work for Shinra.

Hell, we even went on a mission or two together."Sephiroth replied., his Masamune leaning

against the wall next to Cloud's fusion sword. "But lets get down to business. Xemnas's knights are gathering outside the city. Merlin has made a spell which should allow us non keybladers to kill these things. I suggest the nine of us take the fight to them." "But they outnumber us ten to one!" Kairi exclaimed. "Cloud and Sephiroth are worth at least ten of those knights." Yuffie stated. "Leon is nearly as good, as are Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Mickey and you, Kairi, can take care of yourselves in a fight. I see no reason why the nine of us, plus Donald and Goofy, can't take them." "Then it's settled." the King announced. "We march at once!"

Chapter 3

Almost an hour later the small band of heroes had reached Xemnas's encampment of knights. "Everyone ready?" Mickey asked. The sound of weapons being drawn answered him. The King lifted his hand and cast Merlin's spell. Yuffie gasped as a light blue glow emanated form her shuriken, Leon's gunblade, Cloud's fusion blade, and the Masamune. "Now!" Mickey

shouted, charging at the startled knights. Roxas summoned his Keyblades and whirled into action, downing three of his foes before they could draw their weapons. Out of the corner of his eye Roxas saw Sephiroth impale four unfortunate souls on the lengthy Masamune. "At least Merlin's spell os working" Roxas thought as Oblivion downed another knight.

Meanwhile, Riku and Mickey fought back to back. The two close friends were untouchable, Riku striking high as Mickey slashed low or the King leaping back as Riku's Way to the Dawn swept under him and gashed open one of Xemnas's soldiers. Cloud and Sephiroth were one man armies, their massive blades not allowing anything within five feet to remain standing. Merlin's spell allowed Yuffie to hurl her shuriken ast distant targets. It even coated Leon's gunblade ammunition, and the Gunblade Master slashed and gunned down many a foe.

Soon there were only twenty knights left standing. The heroes approached in a semi circle; King Mickey at the center with Riku and Sora flanking him. To Riku's left were Roxas, Yuffie and Sephiroth. To Sors's right were Kairi, Leon and Cloud. No one had been seriously injured up to this point, which surprised Roxas. The way the King and Riku had described these knights had made them sound near invincible. Even with the element of surprise it shouldn't have been this easy to defeat eighty of them. "Something's wrong" he whispered to Riku. "I noticed...It's almost like Xemnas wanted these knights to fall..." Just then a Corridor of Darkness opened above the pack of knights.

Out of the Corridor stepped Xemnas himself, flanked by two human shaped beings that wore the trademark black Organization XIII cloaks. It was hard to ascertain anything about this pair, being that the oversized cloak and hood hid almost everything about them. "Bravo ye nine warriors. Thou hast defeated nearly all of my knights!" Xemnas said in a mocking tone of voice. "Cut the crap Xemnas. What's your rule the world scheme this time?" Riku asked. "All in good time Riku. All in good time." As he said these words Xemnas flicked his wrist and a Corridor of Darkness surrounded Riku, Roxas and Mickey. Sora, Kairi and the others had no time to react as the knights chose that moment to counter attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

The trio was dumped in The World That Never Was, outside of Memory Skyscraper. Seconds later Xemnas and the two Organization members walked into sight. "Welcome back

Roxas. So nice to see you again" "Be quiet Xemnas. Sora destroyed you." Roxas growled back. "Im still here aren't I?" the head of organization XIII replied. "Why did you bring us here Xemnas?" the King asked. "I just wanted to test how my accomplices could fight. You three are the test dummies" "Three on two? Seems a little uneven to me." Mickey noted. "Then maybe I should even the odds a little bit" Xemnas threw his arms up and an army of heartless rose out of the ground. "Enjoy yourselves" Xemnas remarked as he walked away, leaving the trio withy the two Organization members and the heartless

Sora slapped the Bond of Flame Keychain onto his Kingdom Key, morphing the Keyblade and setting the edge aflame. He blocked the attack from the first knight just inches from his face and jumped back. Out of the corner of his eye Sora say Cloud's blade bounce off a knights armor. "Either Merlin's spell wore off...or those knights we killed before were decoys" Sora felt an overwhelming urge to facepalm just then but he had to block another attack. Sora pulled out a small orb from his pocket and crushed it. A silver mist drifted out and enveloped him, forming silver armor, gloves, and boots. He lifted several inches off the ground and his Bond of Flame Keyblade floated before him. A flick of his hand summoned the Fenrir keyblade. With these two weapons floating before him, Sora charged into the pack of knights slashing and whirling his Keyblades around him. Spinning around he saw a knight that had slipped past his floating blades. "Sora!Catch!" Turning he saw Kairi's Destiny's Embrace Keyblade spinning towards him. Reaching out, Sora got a hold of the Keyblade just in time to block the knights attack. Fenrir came slicing back through the air and stabbed the knight in the heart. Sora reached back and threw Destiny's Embrace at the last knight, striking him down. Dismissing his Keyblades, Sora released his drive form and collapsed to the ground. Kairi rushed up to him and caught the keyblader before he hit the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked Kairi. "I'm fine. It's Riku and the others I'm worried about.

The corridor of Darkness dumped the trio on the streets of the World That Never Was. Out of a side street walked Xemnas and the mysterious pair from earlier. "Welcome back Roxas. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Xemnas asked. "Why did you bring us here Xemnas?" Mickey asked.


End file.
